


Imperturbable Charm

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning can be more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperturbable Charm

Sirius grabbed Severus and pushed him into a dark room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Severus hissed. "There is a house full of people."

"Exactly, and they are all interested in Ron and Hermione. It is their wedding after all," Sirius answered, as he began to remove his robe.

"You can't; it's not proper," Severus spouted.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on, Severus, don't be so stuck up."

"I'm not stuck up; I’m just… I'm not an idiotic Gryffindor." Of course, he was removing his robe and he wasn't pushing Sirius away, instead his fingers carded Sirius' hair.

"Right, you're a scheming Slytherin," Sirius said as he licked a nipple.

"You're right. Impertubatus!" Severus smirked. "Scheming and thinking ahead can be much more fun than you think."


End file.
